The invention relates to an abutment module, more especially for automatic processing and conveying equipment, comprising an abutment member arranged on a base for objects moving in a current working direction of movement in a plane of motion, such abutment member being able, by means of a fluid power operated servo member, to be shifted out of and back into such plane of motion, at least one position sensor being provided by which at least the abutment position of such object striking the abutment member may be detected.